Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen
by not strange just unique
Summary: Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.
1. Überraschung aus der Vergangenheit

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:** _Überraschung aus der Vergangenheit

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

* * *

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Überraschung aus der Vergangenheit_

Immer häufiger fielen Lichtstrahlen durch das Dach aus Zweigen unter dem die Gestalt dahinwanderte. Die Bäume fingen an sich zu lichten und schließlich war der Wald zu Ende. Die Person, gehüllt in einen roten Umhang mit zugehöriger Kapuze, ließ ihren Blick über das Tal schweifen, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Unter ihr in Mitten von Feldern und saftigen grünen Wiesen erhob sich eine Burg über das kleine dazugehörige Dorf davor.

Camelot.

Die Gestalt unter dem Umhang sah sich diesen Prachtbau lange an. Stolz erhob sich die Mauer dieser Trutzburg an der bis jetzt noch jeder Angreifer gescheitert war. Nur überragt von den mehr als fünf Türmen, mit deren Hilfe man weit über das Land sehen konnte, wie sie wusste. Die weiße Farbe verlieh Camelot im Schein der Sonne, die sich nun langsam nach Westen neigte, einen majestätischen Glanz. Der Wind brachte die Flaggen auf den Spitzen der Türme zum flattern. Und auch wenn das Wappen, aufgrund der Entfernung, nicht zu erkennen war bewies ihre Farbe, dass diese Burg heute wie damals immer noch demselben König Untertan war.

Auf dem Gesicht der Gestalt breitete sich, bei dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre, ein leises Lächeln aus. Ganz anders als damals vor 20 Jahren, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Während sie den Hügel hinabschritt, auf die Burg zu, erinnerte sie sich zurück.

Damals vor 20 Jahren hatte sie auf ebendiesem Hügel gestanden, um einen letzten Blick in das Tal zu werfen, bevor sie ihm den Rücken kehrte, für immer wie sie damals dachte.

Camelot war ein Schlachtfeld gewesen. Die Vernünftigen waren geflohen. Die, die ihr zu Hause und ihr Leben nicht hatten aufgeben wollen mussten die Hölle auf Erden ertragen. Der Zorn des Königs richtete sich, so schien es, gegen die ganze Welt. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Königin verhärtete sein Herz und ließ seine Augen, vor Hass, blind für die Wahrheit werden. Jeder der der Magie kundig war, war sein Feind und musste sterben. Egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind. Es brannte damals überall, die Erde starrte vor Asche und war ebenso schwarz wie die Aussicht auf die Zukunft für die Bewohner des Landes. Hunderte waren gestorben. Ertränkt, gehängt, geköpft.

Uther Pendragon hatte geglaubt, er führte einen Krieg gegen das Böse, blind für die Angst, die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in den Augen derer, die nicht die Macht hatten es zu ändern, sondern ihr Schicksal annehmen mussten. Diejenigen, denen die Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Verlust dessen, was sie geliebt hatten, die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Alles flehen, bitten und betteln hatte nichts gebracht. Doch sie hatte weiter gemacht, so lange bis Uther auch ihr mit dem Tod gedroht hatte. Auf Bitten der einfachen Leute war sie gegangen. Sie war eines der wenigen Lichter jener Zeit gewesen und niemand wollte mit ansehen, wie es gewaltsam gelöscht wurde.

Am Fuß des Hügels drehte die Gestalt sich um. Dort oben hatte sie gestanden, über Zerstörung, Tod und Hilflosigkeit geblickt. Seitdem hatte sich einiges verändert. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort. Als sie die Burg erreichte, setzte die Dämmerung ein. Mit sicherem Schritt durchmaß sie den einzigen Durchgang, der hinter die Mauern Camelots führte. Die Wachen warfen ihr misstrauische Blicke zu, hielten sie aber nicht auf.

/Wenigsten das hat sich nicht verändert./, dachte sie und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich.

Sie ging durch die untere Stadt, in der auch zu so später Stunde noch reger Betrieb herrschte. Die verhüllte Person schritt vorbei an Menschen, die ihre Körbe und Waren durch die Straßen trugen. Kaum einer schenkte ihr Beachtung. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Torbogen, der ihr den Eingang zur eigentlichen Burg ermöglichte. An Rittern, die auf dem Vorplatz in der Nähe des Brunnens standen vorbei, ging sie auf die breite Treppe zu, über die man in die Burg gelangte. Links von der Statue zu Füßen der Treppe, betrat sie diese und schlug anschließend den Weg Richtung Thronsaal ein, denn sie wusste, dass der König um diese Zeit speisen würde.

Vor dem Thronsaal wurde sie allerdings von einer Wache aufgehalten. Der Wächter besah sich die Gestalt vor ihm. Er hatte genug Erfahrung um sagen zu können, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um eine Frau handelte, mehr aber auch nicht.

„Was ist euer Begehr?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich möchte den König sehen.", kam die ruhige Erwiderung. „Sagt dem König Lady Rowena aus dem Hause Aiden wünscht ihn zu sprechen.", fuhr die Frau mit angenehmer Stimme fort.

Der Wächter zog erstaunt die Stirn in Falten, öffnete dann aber eine der Flügeltüren und begab sich in den Saal. Zwischen den Tischreihen hindurch, die zu beiden Seiten des Saales aufgestellt waren, direkt auf den Tisch zu, der der Tür, am Ende des Saales gegenüberstand. Die Frau blickte durch die Tür auf die voll besetzen Tische, ein besonderer Anlass musste der Grund dafür sein. Doch welcher wusste sie nicht. Die Wache blieb vor dem König stehen, verneigte sich und sprach:

„Sire, Lady Rowena aus dem Hause Aiden wünscht euch zu sprechen."

Der König merkte auf.

„Sie soll eintreten."

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung drehte der Ritter sich um und schritt wieder auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen winkte er die Frau in den Saal. Diese ging graziös mit erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei. Vor dem König blieb sie stehen.

„Es ist lange her, nicht war Uther Pendragon?"

Die Frau schlug ihre Kapuze nach hinten. Mit einem überraschten Aufkeuchen sprang der König auf die Füße.

„Das ist nicht möglich!"

* * *

Kapitel 1 geschafft^^

Lasst mir ein Kommentar da und nehmt euch einen Keks

*Keksschüssel hinstell*


	2. Lady Rowena

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:**_ Lady Rowena

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Lady Rowena_

„_Es ist lange her nicht wahr Uther Pendragon?"_

_Die Frau schlug ihre Kapuze zurück. Mit einem überraschten Aufkeuchen sprang der König auf die Füße._

„_Das ist nicht möglich."_

Im Saal wurde es still. Der König starrte Lady Rowena an. Wie war das möglich? Stand er hier einem Geist gegenüber? Langsam wich dem König die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Arthur, sein Sohn, der neben ihm saß, bemerkte die Veränderung im Gesicht seines Vaters, die glücklicherweise durch die Kerzen ringsum gemildert wurde, sodass nur aufmerksame Beobachter sie wirklich bemerkten. Das war ungewöhnlich.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Frau. Viel älter als er konnte die Lady nicht sein. Fünf Jahre im Höchstfall. Rowena hatte Haare in der Farbe, die Rubine annahmen, wenn das Kerzenlicht auf sie fiel und ein fein geschnittenes, rundes Gesicht. Unter dem roten Umhang kam ein grünes Kleid, in einem schönen Stoff, zum Vorschein, dass am Saum mit Schlamm bespritzt war. Ihre Reise musste sie durch den Wald geführt haben. Von der Statur her war sie wohl ein Stück kleiner als er. Das faszinierendste an dieser Lady waren allerdings nicht ihre Haare oder ihre Statur sondern ihre Augen, die noch immer fest auf seinen Vater gerichtet waren. Diese Farbe hatte er bisher nur einmal gesehen. Er erinnerte sich an den Edelstein, den Uther vor ein paar Wochen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Wie hatte der Händler den Stein genannt? Tigerauge.

In dem Moment, als die Frau ihre Kapuze abgenommen hatte, war auch Gaius, der an einem der Tische saß, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Erinnerungen von vor 20 Jahren kamen ihm in den Sinn. Das war nicht möglich! Da musste er dem König Recht geben. Es sei denn… Lady Rowena hatte vor 20 Jahren tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt.

Interessiert beobachtete Gaius was der König nun tun würde. Uther dem mittlerweile alle Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wurde, fasste sich mühsam wieder.

„Lady Rowena, in der Tat es scheint schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Ich hoffe Ihr werdet mir die Ehre erweisen und einige Tage bleiben. Ich würde mich gerne ausführlich mit Euch unterhalten."

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite Sire. Auch ich warte schon lange auf die Möglichkeit mit Euch zu sprechen."

Die Stimme der Lady hatte einen angenehmen Klang. Arthur fragte sich, was seinen Vater so entsetzt hatte. Er wandte sich nun selbst an sie.

„Ihr habt sicher eine lange Reise hinter Euch, Mylady. Wir werden ein Zimmer für Euch zurechtmachen lassen."

„Vielen Dank, junger Prinz."

Junger Prinz? Unverschämtheit, er war bereits 20! Als hätte sie seine Empörung gespürt, richteten die Augen der Fremden sich nun auf ihn. Er sah in die Poole aus sanftem braun und hatte plötzlich, als ihre Mundwinkel sich hoben, das Gefühl, dass diese Frau schon viel älter war, als es den Anschein hatte. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken wieder ab. Wie kam er nur auf etwas so absurdes? Er winkte einer Magd.

„Zeigt Lady Rowena Ihr Zimmer."

Die Magd bedeutete Rowena ihr zu folgen und die beiden verließen den Saal. Uther setze sich wieder, nun ein wenig entspannter, blieb aber weiterhin nervös. Was weder Arthur noch Gaius verborgen blieb. Beide waren gespannt, was der nächste Tag bringen würde.

„Dies ist Euer Zimmer, Mylady."

„Vielen Dank."

Die Lady schenkte der Magd ein freundliches Lächeln. Diese entfernte sich und anschließend fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Rowena sah sich im Zimmer um. Das große Himmelbett, der Tisch und die Schränke an den Wänden kamen ihr bekannt vor. Das Zimmer sah so ähnlich aus wie ihres von vor 20 Jahren. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Schale, die auf der Tischplatte stand.

Der König sah noch fast so aus wie in ihrer Erinnerung, das Haar ergraut und er hatte mehr Falten aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte er sich äußerlich nicht verändert. Der Junge links neben ihm, war der Prinz, mit dem damals die Tragödie ihren Lauf genommen hatte. Er war zu einem hübschen jungen Mann geworden. Blonde Haare und die Augenfarbe seiner Mutter, aber das Temperament hatte er von seinem Vater. Sie musste lachen, als sie an den empörten Gesichtsausdruck zurückdachte. Sie würde herausfinden müssen inwieweit er seinem Vater tatsächlich ähnlich war. Das auch Gaius sich im Raum aufhielt, war ihr ebenfalls nicht entgangen. Der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck, den sie beim Hinausgehen gesehen hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er ihre Worte von damals noch nicht vergessen hatte. Uther allerdings war zu erschrocken gewesen, ihm war vermutlich alles entfallen.

Rowena war gespannt auf die Unterhaltung mit ihm, denn sein Königreich hatte sich verändert und sie wollte unbedingt wissen, ob das auch auf den Menschen zutraf, der es lenkte. Oder ob der Hass immer noch dafür sorgte, dass Uther der Wahrheit gegenüber blind war.

Hurra^^ Kapitel 2 geschafft

Ich hoffe es ist was geworden

Schreibt mir einen Review und nehmt euch einen Keks

*Keksschüssel hinstell*

Bis demnächst^^


	3. Der Fluch des Hauses Aiden

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:**_ Der Fluch des Hauses Aiden

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

* * *

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Der Fluch des Hauses Aiden_

Rowena stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers, in ihrem nunmehr gereinigten Kleid und sah über die Landschaft hinweg, die gerade in den Strahlen der Morgensonne zu leuchten schien. Es war so weit. Sie würde Uther Pendragon gegenüberstehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er inzwischen zur Einsicht gekommen war.

Ein tiefer Seufzer, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Rowena machte sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Blieb aber vor einer, ein wenig, geöffneten Tür stehen. Aus dem Raum drangen Stimmen.

„Merlin, hast du mein Hemd gesehen?" Das war die Stimme des Prinzen.

„Schaut doch einfach auf Eurem Bett nach, wo Ihr es hingelegt habt." Diese Stimme, die ein klein wenig spöttisch klang, kannte sie noch nicht. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch den Türspalt.

„Haha, sehr witzig, du Idiot."

Der Prinz stand vor seinem Bett und die andere Stimme, die zu einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gehörte, wie sie nun feststellte, kam vom Boden. Der junge Mann, den Arthur ‚Merlin' genannt hatte, schrubbte gegenwärtig die Dielenbretter.

„Wie soll ich Camelot verteidigen, wenn ich nicht mal ein Hemd habe?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, die ergreifen die Flucht so oder so wenn sie Euch sehen, mit oder ohne Hemd." Kam die wieder etwas spöttische Erwiderung.

Rowena musste schmunzeln. Mit blitzenden Augen drehte der Prinz sich um.

„Ich beschütze deinen undankbaren Hintern, zeig gefälligst etwas mehr Respekt!"

Nach dem angesäuerten Kommentar wandte Arthur sich wieder dem Bett zu. Auf diese Weise entging ihm das leicht belustigte Lächeln und der entschlossene Blick in Merlins Augen, der zu sagen schien: Eigentlich ist es genau anders herum und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt.

Rowena zog sich von der Tür zurück, in einen Seitengang, und musste sich das Kichern verbeißen. Männerfreundschaften. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde sie nie verstehen. Sie gingen sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, sprang jeder für den anderen in die Bresche. Das hatte Merlins Blick deutlich ausgedrückt. Genau wie bei ihrem Bruder und seinem Diener.

Das Lächeln begann zu verblassen. Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten, die niemals wiederkehren würden, erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. War es nicht unfair, dass alle schönen Dinge auch eine dunkle Seite hatten? Andererseits wer hatte behauptet, dass irgendwas auf der Welt fair war? Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Doch schon im nächsten Moment, als ihr der Satz ihres Bruders in den Sinn kam, schalt sie sich dafür.

„_Man muss immer stolz auf seine Erinnerungen sein und wenn man das nicht kann muss man sie akzeptieren, denn sie machen uns zu dem was wir sind. Vergiss das nie, Rowena."_

Sie konnte sich den tadelnden Blick beinahe vorstellen. Nun ja es konnte sich eben niemand sein Schicksal aussuchen, nicht wahr?

Sie setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Thronsaal fort. Sie hatte wohl viel Zeit vertrödelt, denn abgesehen von ihr, war bereits jeder anwesend. Rowena sah Uther, Arthur und eine Frau, die sie nicht kannte und an einer der Säulen standen Gaius und Merlin.

„Guten Morgen Lady Rowena. Euer Blick sagt mir, dass ihr mein Mündel, Lady Morgana, noch nicht kennt."

Nun das beantwortete die Frage.

„Auch Euch einen guten Morgen und allen anderen selbstverständlich auch. Nein, Lady Morgana und ich hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Mylady."

Rowena sah das respektvolle Neigen von Morganas Kopf, das ihr eigenes spiegelte.

„Und nun", fuhr der König ungeduldig fort, „verlange ich eine Erklärung!"

/Er hat es also tatsächlich vergessen./ Ging es Rowena durch den Kopf, während alle, abgesehen von Gaius, Uther überrascht ansahen.

„Ihr seht noch genauso aus wie damals. Ihr seid keinen einzigen Tag gealtert!"

Die Augen der Umstehenden weiteten sich und sie sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Oh doch Mylord. Ich bin gealtert, nur nicht äußerlich." Erwiderte die Lady weiße.

„Ob innerlich oder nicht, ist nicht von Belang!"

Ein Seufzen.

„Ich habe es Euch schon einmal erzählt, Sire. Wisst Ihr nicht mehr?"

„Sie hat Recht Sire." Schaltete sich nun Gaius ein.

„Das ist 20 Jahre her!" Kam die scharfe Antwort.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich es eben ein weiteres Mal erzählen." Es klang ein wenig resigniert. „Das Haus Aiden ist schon viel älter, als die meisten Häuser, was sich auch aus unserem Namen ableiten lässt. Viele waren uns wohl gesonnen. Auch ein mächtiger Magier, einer längst vergangenen Zeit, der uns mit einem Zauber beschenkte. Jedes erstgeborene Kind der Familie sollte eine magische Begabung besitzen. Aber wo Licht ist, ist bekanntlich auch Schatten. Es gab jemanden, der uns das Glück neidete. Auch er war Magier und belegte das Haus Aiden mit einem Fluch. Jedes zweitgeborene Kind sollte dazu verdammt sein, ewig auf der Welt zu wandeln. Im Alter von 25 Jahren sollte der Alterungsprozess aufhören und demjenigen so den natürlichen Tod verwehren. Erst wenn dieser selbst Kinder bekommt, wird der Fluch weitergegeben. Aufheben kann ihn nur der, der ihn ausgesprochen hat und der ist schon lange tot!"

Während dieser Erzählung hatte ihre Stimme nicht einmal gezittert, obwohl sie hier ihr eigenes Schicksal darlegte.

„Ihr seht Mylord, ich altere schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, nicht erst seit Ihr mich kennt."

Rowena ließ ein kleines Lächeln aufblitzen. Uther wollte etwas erwidern, doch sein Sohn war schneller.

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Ihr es als Fluch bezeichnet. Ist das Wandeln durch die Ewigkeit, in einer schönen Gestalt, nicht der Traum einer jeden Lady?" Frech grinste er Morgana an.

„Beantwortet mir eine Frage, junger Prinz."

Arthur verzog das Gesicht, die Bezeichnung mochte er immer noch nicht. Auch wenn sie nach dem eben Gehörten Sinn ergab.

„Wart Ihr jemals ganz alleine?" Überrascht sah er der Lady ins Gesicht, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ich habe zusehen müssen wie meine Familie starb, einer nach dem anderen. Ich habe gesehen wie mein geliebtes Zuhause dem Vergessen und dem Wind anheimgefallen ist. Alles was mir lieb und teuer war ist auf ewig verschwunden. Es sind nur noch Erinnerungen übrig. Aber wisst ihr was das Furchtbare ist? Der Mensch kann auf Dauer nicht allein existieren, glaubt es jemandem der es versucht hat. Ich kann nicht anders, als Freundschaften zu schließen. Und dann muss ich zusehen, wie mir die Zeit mit meinen Freunden, bis zu ihrem Tod, durch die Finger rinnt ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann."

Arthur sah Rowena in die Augen. In den braunen Tiefen zeigte sich die Traurigkeit, die er eben in ihrer Stimme gehört hatte. Aber er sah auch das Feuer, das trotz allem noch immer, in denselben, brannte. Diese Frau hatte ein hartes Schicksal, härter als seines vermutlich je werden würde, aber sie gab nicht auf, sie überließ der Verzweiflung nicht die Zügel. Nein, sie kämpfte immer noch mit erhobenem Haupt und blieb dabei so gelassen. Ähnlich wie er und seine Ritter es taten.

Merlin, dem die Lady den Rücken zukehrte, konnte über ihre Schulter Arthurs Gesicht sehen. Er war milde erstaunt, als er den Ausdruck von Respekt auf dessen Gesicht wahrnahm. Ein Ausdruck, der sich vermutlich auch gerade auf seinem zeigte. Er sah zu Morgana. Dieser standen die Tränen in den Augen, während Gaius und Uther völlig unbeeindruckt blieben.

„Schön und gut", ließ sich der König vernehmen, „ aber warum seid Ihr hier, nach nunmehr 20 Jahren?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Ihr Euch geändert habt."

* * *

Für die, die gern eine Erklärung hätten Aiden bedeutet Feuer.

Rowena ist übrigens eine Zusammensetzung und bedeutet

je nach Übersetzung Ruhm und Ehre oder Ruhm und Freundin passt oder?^^

Lasst mir ein Kommi da und nehmt euch einen Keks

*Keksschüssel hinstell*


	4. Ewiger Vorwurf

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:**_ Ewiger Vorwurf

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

* * *

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Ewiger Vorwurf_

„_Schön und gut", ließ sich der König vernehmen, „aber warum seid Ihr hier, nach nunmehr 20 Jahren?"_

„_Ich wollte wissen ob Ihr euch geändert habt."_

„Geändert?", fragte Uther leicht belustigt. „Nun im Gegensatz zu Euch, habe ich mehr Falten."

„Versucht nicht Euch dumm zu stellen, Mylord.", kam die eisenharte Antwort. „Ihr wisst genau wovon ich rede."

„Tu ich das?" Der König hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

Arthur sah über Rowenas Schulter hinweg zu Merlin, doch dieser hob nur mit einem Ich-weiß-es-auch-nicht-Blick die Schultern. Aber Arthur fiel auf, dass Gaius sich anspannte. Er wusste offensichtlich worum es ging. Uthers Sohn sah wieder zu Rowena, genau in dem Augenblick, als deren Augen anfingen sich zu verengen.

„Zwingt mich nicht dazu die Wahrheit auszusprechen, denn nur weil Euer Sohn anwesend ist werde ich sie nicht beschönigen."

„Die Wahrheit?", fragte Uther, dessen Augen nun ebenfalls zu Schlitzen wurden. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe mein Volk beschützt und das tue ich immer noch!"

„Ihr habt Euch also nicht geändert.", stellte Rowena bitter fest. „Bringt Ihr immer noch Unschuldige um? Menschen, die sich nicht wehren können, weil sie nicht die Macht dazu haben?"

„Wie könnt Ihr es…?", fing der König an, doch Rowena unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz.

„Nun Gaius, sagt es mir." Sie drehte sich um. „Ertränkt er immer noch Kinder, weil sie mit einer Gabe geboren wurden, um die sie nicht gebeten haben?"

Gaius war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Arthur drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater mit einem ungläubigen Blick an, ebenso wie Merlin und Morgana.

„Oder sind inzwischen gar keine Kinder und Zauberer mehr übrig, denen er den Gar ausmachen kann?"

„Das kann nicht sein!", wandte sich Arthur mit einem Kopfschütteln an Rowena.

„Kann es also nicht?", kam die schneidende Erwiderung. „Euer Vater wird Euch die Wahrheit nicht erzählen, aber fragt Gaius, er war auch damals schon an seiner Seite. Ob Ihr mir glaubt oder nicht ist nicht von Belang. Ich kenne die Wahrheit, weil ich ihre Schreie gehört habe und es in meiner Erinnerung immer noch tue."

„GENUG!", brüllte der König, durch den Saal.

„GENUG WOMIT?", gab Rowena ebenso laut zurück. „Mit dem Blutbad, dass Ihr angerichtet habt?!"

„Die Magie war schuld, sie ist böse!", entgegnete der König wutentbrannt. „Ich musste sie auslöschen!"

„Ihr könnt nicht alle für die Tat von EINEM verantwortlich machen! Denn Unschuldige umzubringen ist nicht minder böse!", spukte sie ihm vor die Füße.

„Die Magie wird missbraucht, weil sie zu viel Macht beinhaltet! Dem muss ein Ende gemacht werden!", verteidigte Uther sich.

„Macht korrumpiert immer Mylord, es kommt auf den an der sie nutzt! Und Eure ist nicht kleiner, als die der Magie!" Rowenas Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, so tödlich war ihr Blick.

„Wollt Ihr mir vorwerfen, ich missbrauche meine Macht?!", sprach der König gefährlich leise.

Die Antwort war ein Schweigen, das nach dem vorangegangenen Gebrüll nur umso lauter dröhnte. In diesem Schweigen lag mehr Bedeutung, als in tausend Worten.

„Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Königs seine Leute zu beschützen! Es geht um das Wohl des Volkes, nicht darum seinen ganz persönlichen Krieg zu führen und einen nach dem anderen auszulöschen!", knurrte Rowena.

„Rowena", hob Gaius an, versucht die Atmosphäre zu entspannen.

„Nein Gaius!"

Die Erwiderung war schärfer als der schärfste Nordwind. Sie hob ihre Hand und deutete direkt auf Uther Pendragon.

„Euer Hass hat Euch blind gemacht. Blind für die Wahrheit, blind für den Schmerz, den Ihr anderen zufügt. Der Schmerz, den man **Euch** zugefügt hat mag groß sein, aber das gibt Euch nicht das Recht, andere dafür büßen zu lassen! Die Schuld überall, nur nicht bei sich selbst zu suchen, ist immer der einfachste Weg!"

„Ich habe Euch schon einmal hinausgewiesen! Und jetzt weiß ich auch wieder warum!", donnerte der König zornesrot.

„Ihr habt mich nicht hinausgewiesen, ich bin freiwillig gegangen. Weil niemand zusehen wollte, wie Ihr mich auch noch köpft!"

Mit diesen vernichtenden Worten drehte Rowena sich um und verließ den Saal. Nun durchbohrte Arthur seinen Vater geradezu mit Blicken.

„Hat sie die Wahrheit gesagt?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Uther.

„Versteh doch, ich wollte nur…", setzte der König an, doch Arthur hatte sich schon umgedreht und rannte Lady Rowena hinterher, Merlin hinterdrein.

Morgana liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie warf Uther einen entsetzten Blick zu, bevor sie ihn und Gaius stehen ließ und dem Thronsaal den Rücken kehrte. Erschöpft sank der König auf seinen Thron und warf seinem Arzt und ältestem Freund einen hilflosen Blick zu, den dieser stumm erwiderte.

Als Arthur Rowena eingeholt hatte, stand diese bereits vor ihrer Zimmertür.

„Wartet!"

Der Prinz blieb ein Stück hinter ihr stehen, was Merlin die Gelegenheit gab wieder Atem zu schöpfen.

„Ihr habt die Wahrheit gesagt.", stellte er mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick fest.

Die Lady drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn einfach nur an. Das gab Arthur endgültig den Rest. Sein Vater hatte…?

„Aber mein Vater ist doch sonst ein weißer König." Es klang niedergeschlagen.

„Verstand ist ein zweischneidig Schwert aus hartem Stahl und blankem Schliff, Charakter ist daran der Griff und ohne Griff ist's ohne Wert."

Arthur sah auf. „Aber normalerweise…"

„Ja normalerweise ist sein Urteilsvermögen auch nicht von Hass getrübt."

„Warum dann bei der Magie?"

„Das soll er Euch selbst erzählen."

„Und wenn tatsächlich alle Magier böse sind?", schleuderte Arthur Rowena verzweifelt entgegen. Merlin, hinter ihm, zuckte leicht zusammen, was ihr nicht entging.

„Wisst Ihr, dass es so ist?", kam die gnadenlose Gegenfrage.

Die Antwort war Schweigen.

„Wusste ich es doch!", stellte Rowena vernichtend fest. „Nur weil es jemand, vorzugsweise Euer Vater sagt, muss es noch lange nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen! Manchmal ist es auch nur ein Teil davon, habt Ihr daran schon mal gedacht?"

Sie sah Arthur scharf an.

„Ich gebe Euch einen guten Rat, junger Prinz: Beurteilt niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen!"

Damit öffnete sie die Tür ihres Zimmers und ließ den zutiefst verwirrten Arthur einfach stehen.

* * *

Falls sich jemand über die Reaktionen wundert, wir befinden uns kurz nach der 1. Staffel, das heißt Uther wollte zwar Mordred hinrichten, aber was in der Vergangenheit wirklich passiert ist und wie Uther sich damals aufgeführt hat ist noch nicht bekannt!

Lasst mir ein Kommi da und nehmt euch einen Keks^^

*Keksschüssel hinstell*


	5. Ehrliche Antworten

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:**_ Ehrliche Antworten

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

* * *

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Ehrliche Antworten_

Uther schritt im Thronsaal auf und ab wie ein Drache im Käfig. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Morgana sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihm und sein Sohn ging ihm aus dem Weg. Es war Lady Rowena's Schuld! Wie konnte sie es wagen so mit ihm zu reden und dann auch noch über dieses Thema! Er war der König! Er war immer im Recht! Wie Morgana ihn angesehen hatte, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Uther blieb stehen und sah Gaius an, der ihm ruhig gegenüberstand.

„Ich muss etwas unternehmen!"

Er begann wieder hin und her zu laufen. Diese Frau würde es noch schaffen die ganze Burg gegen ihn aufzubringen! Das konnte er nicht dulden! Sie musste gehen aber wie?

„Sire, sie ist das erste Mal seit 20 Jahren…", setzte Gaius an.

Natürlich! Das erste Mal seit 20 Jahren war sie wieder hier. Damals war sie freiwillig gegangen wie sie ihm unter die Nase gerieben hatte! Diesmal würde er sie hinausweisen! Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln drehte Uther sich um.

„Ich werde sie verbannen! Auf Lebenszeit!"

Gaius resignierter Blick entging ihm.

Arthur stand auf der Burgmauer Camelots und blickte zwischen den Zinnen hinunter, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. In seinem Kopf ging alles durcheinander. Er stand hier schon… er wusste nicht mal mehr wie lange er schon so ins Nichts starrte.

/Ich versteh das nicht./ war der einzige Gedanke, der ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf ging.

„_Versteh doch ich wollte nur…"_

„_Wisst Ihr, dass es so ist?"_

„_Beurteilt niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen!"_

Was war damit gemeint? War Magie wirklich nur böse? Sein Vater hatte ihm das so oft gepredigt. Aber was konnte er seinem Vater glauben? Er hatte Kinder umgebracht. Welche Worte von Uther entsprachen der Wahrheit? Arthur wusste es nicht. Die Fragen drehten sich in seinem Kopf, doch er fand keine Antwort, auf keine von ihnen. Er brauchte Antworten! Und er wusste, wo er sie finden würde. Arthur stieß sich von den Zinnen ab und marschierte auf den nächstgelegenen Eingang zu.

Rowena hatte lange in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und überlegt. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass zwar Uther ihre Worte verdient hatte, aber nicht Gaius. Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach der Kammer des Hofarztes. Was wollte sie ihm sagen?

/Das wird mir schon einfallen./, dachte Rowena, als sie vor seiner Tür stand.

Vorsichtig drückte sie gegen das Holz und betrat den weitläufigen Raum. Auf den Tischen stapelten sich Sachen aller Art und Form, aber Gaius sah sie nicht. Gerade wollte sie wieder umkehren, als sie Worte vernahm. Eine Treppe am anderen Ende des Zimmers führte zu einer Tür. Sie stieg die Stufen hinauf und spähte so leise wie möglich ins Innere des dahinterliegenden Raumes. Merlin saß auf dem Bett mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß. Er sprach ein paar Worte in einer alten Sprache und plötzlich fing die Unordnung, die das Zimmer beherrschte, an sich aufzuräumen. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Rowena zog sich zurück, verließ die Kammer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer eigenen. Die ganze Zeit über erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, Gaius für den Moment vergessen.

Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Er war tatsächlich ein Magier. Sie hatte es vermutet, warum sonst wäre er bei Arthurs Worten zusammengezuckt. Entweder er war ein Zauberer oder jemand, den er kannte war einer. Die Antwort hatte sich soeben offenbart. Zauberei. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war schon so lange her. Damals als ihr Bruder noch lebte, der Erstgeborene und begabte Magier. Magie war auch gut! Er war das lebende Beispiel dafür gewesen. Sie sah noch einmal über die Schulter. Vielleicht war für Camelot ja doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie in die Nähe ihrer Zimmertür kam. Rowena blickte auf und sah Uthers Sohn vor ihrer Tür stehen, die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?"

Überrascht fuhr der junge Pendragon herum. Sein Blick traf auf den von Rowena.

„Ich suche Antworten, ehrliche Antworten, die nur Ihr mir geben könnt." Seine Erscheinung war ruhig, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen verwirrt.

„Kommt herein.", war die einfache Antwort.

Arthur war von allein gekommen. Erstaunlich. Sie betrat mit ihm das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch, während Arthur hinter dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber stehenblieb und die Hände auf die Lehne stützte.

„Nun?", ermunterte sie ihn

„Ich habe mehr als nur ein paar Fragen."

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Ich habe Zeit, fangt an bevor Ihr zu Staub zerfallt."

„Ich weiß Ihr sagtet die Wahrheit, doch ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Vater…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, aber Rowena wusste worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die unsere Vorstellung übersteigen. Wisst Ihr ich hätte auch niemals geglaubt, dass ich Menschen eines Tages umbringen müsste oder, dass mein Bruder jemanden mit Absicht sterben lassen könnte." Ein bitteres Lachen. „Wir Menschen sehen in anderen zuallererst das Gute. Vor allem in den Personen, denen wir vertrauen. Aber niemand tut nur „Gutes". Wir alle tun, was wir für richtig halten. Uther hat vor 20 Jahren getan was er für richtig hielt."

Ein Seufzen. Dann sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme weiter. „Und Ihr werdet es Ihm gleichtun."

„Aber ich würde nie…!", unterbrach Arthur sie empört.

„Ich sagte", fuhr Rowena mit etwas lauterer Stimme fort, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, „das Ihr tun werdet, was Euch richtig erscheint, aber ich sagte nicht, dass der Weg den Ihr dadurch wählt derselbe sein wird wie der Euers Vaters."

„Ihr glaubt ich bin anders?", fragte Arthur, seine Augen auf ihre geheftet.

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. „Wir alle sind verschieden. Jeder muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Wobei der einfache nicht immer der richtige ist."

„Ich hätte an seiner Stelle anders gehandelt!" Uthers Sohn knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Abermals malte sich auf Rowenas Gesicht ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht beurteilen. Es bringt auch nichts darüber zu spekulieren, die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern."

Arthur sah Rowena an. In diesem Satz lag ein Wissen, das lange Zeit gebraucht hatte um zu reifen.

„Wie alt seid Ihr wirklich?", fragte er die Lady spontan.

„Na, man fragt doch eine Dame nicht nach ihrem Alter.", war die Antwort, während ein belustigtes Lächeln ihre Lippen kräuselte. Diese Frage hatte ihr schon lange niemand mehr gestellt. Das letzte Mal musste 2 Jahrhunderte her sein.

„Verzeiht.", verlegen sah er zu Boden.

„Waren das alle Fragen?"

Sein Blick schnellte wieder hoch. „Ist Magie wirklich böse?"

„Beantwortet mir eine Frage, junger Prinz. Ist Euer Schwert böse?"

Die Frage überrumpelte ihn. Ob sein Schwert böse war?

„Natürlich nicht!" Nun war er derjenige mit dem belustigten Lächeln. Sein Schwert und böse? Nein!

„Seht Ihr." Sie erwiderte den verwirrten Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.

„Die Magie ist wie Euer Schwert. Darf ich?" Sie kam um den Tisch herum und nahm das Schwert, das er ihr reichte.

„Euer Schwert ist ein Gegenstand und weder gut noch böse. Es kommt darauf an wie Ihr ihn einsetzt, versteht Ihr? Ihr könnt mit dem Schwert töten und beschützen und je nachdem nennt man Euch einen Schlächter oder einen Helden."

Arthurs Antwort war ein Nicken und ein skeptischer Blick. „Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass die Magie von sich aus nichts tut?"

„Richtig, Magie selbst ist unschädlich. Der, der sie einsetzt bestimmt die Richtung, so wie ein Kämpfer seine Waffe."

Sie drehte das Schwert und vollführte kunstvoll einige Schwertübungen, dann gab sie es ihm zurück.

„Aber diese Waffe wird oft für Niederträchtiges eingesetzt."

„Da habt Ihr Recht. Aber im Grunde hat alles zwei Seiten es kommt darauf an von **wo **man es betrachte."

„Meintet Ihr das damit, als Ihr sagtet ich soll nicht mit den Augen eines Anderen urteilen?", fragte Arthur.

„Jeder von uns urteilt. Doch manchmal ist es einfacher, das Urteil eines anderen zu übernehmen, als sich selbst eines zu bilden."

„Aber einfach ist nicht immer richtig, das waren Eure Worte.", erwiderte der Prinz nachdenklich.

„Ihr lernt schnell.", lobte Rowena. „Wenn Ihr ein guter König werden wollt, müsst Ihr das beherzigen."

„Aber auch wenn ich mir mein eigenes Urteil fälle, die Zauberei kann zum Bösen verwendet werden!"

„Wie alles andere auch.", war die Erwiderung.

„Sie haben Macht, reicht meine als König aus?" Ein ernster Blick aus blauen Augen, der zeigte, dass Arthur sich nicht sicher war.

„Ja, denn ihre ist nicht echt." Entgeistert sah Arthur sie an.

Rowena ging zum Fenster.

„Wisst Ihr Macht ist keine einzelne Eigenschaft. Sie steht auf drei Säulen. Der eigenen Stärke, das ist das was die bösen Zauberer haben, aber das reicht nicht."

Sie ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen.

„Denn vor allem gründet sich Macht auf den Mut und die Loyalität der Menschen, die hinter Euch stehen. Niemand kann einen Kampf gewinnen, wenn er alleine dasteht."

Sie öffnete das Fenster und sah hinunter.

„Deshalb bestimmt das Volk über die Stärke eines Königreiches."

Arthur trat hinter sie und sah ebenfalls hinunter. Sie drehte sich um.

„Einen Anfang dieser Macht habt Ihr bereits, auch wenn es Euch vielleicht nicht bewusst ist. Jemand mit starkem Charakter und reiner Seele ist in der Lage, dieses Königreich zu regieren, ohne die Magie nur als Bedrohung der übelsten Sorte zu sehen."

„Aber Ihr sagtet selbst, Macht korrumpiert, also wie…"

„Ja, aber nicht immer.", war die ruhige Antwort. „Es gibt Bollwerke dagegen, nicht nur Euern Charakter, auch andere, die vielleicht noch für Überraschungen gut sein werden."

Sie dachte an Merlin und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Ihr werdet verstehen was ich meine, wenn es soweit ist.", beantwortete sie seinen fragenden Blick.

Arthur ließ das Thema fallen. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen verriet, dass sie sich nicht erklären würde. Aber eine, die wichtigste, Frage musste er noch stellen. Er öffnete den Mund, doch sie wurden durch ein hartes Klopfen unterbrochen. Die Tür öffnete sich und mit einer Verbeugung erschien ein Ritter.

„Mylady, Ihr sollt in den Thronsaal kommen. Oh Prinz Arthur, hier seid Ihr. Für Euch gilt diese Anweisung ebenfalls."

Mit einer erneuten Verbeugung drehte der Ritter sich um und schritt voran. Arthur furchte ärgerlich die Stirn, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, die Frage musste warten. Rowena und er sahen sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal.

* * *

Bitte schön Kapitel 5 Wahnsinn schon beim vorletzten Kapitel^^

Lasst mir ein Kommi da (ganz ehrlich, ich beiß keinen^^) und nehmt euch einen Keks

*Keksschüssel hinstell*


	6. Auf Wiedersehen Arthur Pendragon

_**Title:**_ Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen

_**Chapter:**_ Auf Wiedersehen Arthur Pendragon

_**Pairing:**_ Nein, diesmal nicht^^

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Warning:**_ Kommas und ich ist immer so ne Sache… wenn ihr ein fehlendes findet dürft ihr's behalten XD

_**Summary:**_ Uthers Hass auf die Magie ist seit 20 Jahren ungebrochen. Unaufhörlich versucht er seinen Sohn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass die Magie keine guten Seiten hat. Doch Arthur muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und er wird jemandem begegnen, der ihm dabei hilft.

_**Disclaimer:**_ So meine Freundin hat es geschafft. Ich bin merlinfiziert^^ ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, weil ich sie auf Boys Love gebracht hab^^. Leider gehören mir weder die tollen Charaktere noch das Setting noch sonst irgendwas, abgesehen von der Idee und meinem OC natürlich^^

* * *

**Beurteile niemanden mit den Augen eines Anderen**

_Auf Wiedersehen Arthur Pendragon_

Als sie den Thronsaal betraten sah ihnen Uther bereits mit unheilvoller Mine entgegen. Morgana war diesmal nicht anwesend, dafür aber Gaius und Merlin. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes war ebenso ausdruckslos, wie der Uthers finster. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.

„Warum kommt Ihr mit meinem Sohn zur Tür herein?", fragte Uther mit schneidendem Unterton.

Arthur warf ihm einen entgeisterten Blick zu, bevor er an Rowenas Stelle antwortete.

„Ich habe mich mit Ihr unterhalten, Vater."

„Du hast WAS?!" Was hatte sein Vater denn plötzlich? Er sah ihn an als hätte er Hochverrat begangen.

„Beruhigt Euch Sire.", ließ sich Gaius ruhige Stimme, hinter Rowena, vernehmen.

„Aber…!", fuhr der König auf.

„Ihr wolltet eigentlich etwas anderes.", erinnerte ihn sein langjähriger Freund. Rowena hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass etwas wie Enttäuschung in der Stimme des Arztes mitschwang.

„Richtig.", lenkte Uther ein. „Lady Rowena, so lange wie ich lebe, will ich Euch hier nicht mehr sehen."

Rowena reagierte nicht. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Vielleicht nicht mit 20 bis 30 Jahren Verbannung, aber ihr war klar gewesen, dass Uther sie hinauswerfen würde. Bei Arthur sah die Sache anders aus.

„Du verbannst Sie? Warum?!"

„Weil niemandem erlaubt ist so mit dem König zu sprechen."

„Aber Sie hat nur die Wahrheit gesagt!" Jetzt war Arthur derjenige, dessen Stimme schneidend klang.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt.", kam die seltsamerweise ruhige Antwort.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt?! Worum geht es denn DANN?" Der Prinz wurde zum Ende hin immer lauter.

„Das sagte ich bereits." Uthers Mine verhärtete sich.

„DIR SIND BELEIDIGUNGEN WICHTIGER ALS DIE WAHRHEIT!? Jetzt brüllte Arthur.

„DIE WAHRHEIT IST, ICH BESCHÜTZE MEIN VOLK!"

Gerade wollte sein Sohn den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu erwidern, doch die Chance ließ ihm der König nicht.

„NEIN! Du wirst dich neben mich stellen und den Mund halten!"

„Seid Ihr so kritikunfähig, dass Ihr Eure Umgebung zum Schweigen zwingen müsst?", fragte Rowena mit verachtendem Unterton.

„Rowena…", hob Gaius an.

„GENUG! Ihr seid mir nun lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen! Hiermit seid Ihr verbannt! VERSCHWINDET!"

Ohne ein Wort drehte Rowena sich um. „Irgendwann werdet auch Ihr Eure Fehler erkennen."

„Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht, Magie ist bösartig!"

Merlin der schräg hinter Gaius stand zuckte kurz zusammen, aber außer Rowena hatte es niemand gesehen.

„Ihr irrt Euch.", sagte Rowena bestimmt. Sie schenkte Merlin ein wissendes Lächeln. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Rowena legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz, ein stummes Versprechen, ihn niemals zu verraten.

„Hoffen wir, dass Ihr Euren Hass nicht mit ins Grab nehmen müsst." Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Thronsaal.

„Und du.", wandte sich Uther nun an seinen Sohn, „gehst und trainierst mit deinen Rittern."

„Aber…", setzte Arthur an.

„JETZT!"

Mit zu Stein erstarrter Mine ging Arthur Richtung Tür und Merlin folgte ihm. Der junge Pendragon überlegte. Was konnte er tun? Er musste der Lady noch eine Frage stellen! Sie war wichtig! Er brauchte die Antwort, mehr als die Antworten auf alle Fragen davor. Ihm kam eine Idee, wenn er Rowena begleitete, nur bis zum Wald, hätte er Zeit genug. Aber dafür brauchte er eine Ablenkung und zwar schnell! Denn Rowena verschwand gerade durch das Burgtor, das konnte er durch das Fenster an dem er vorbeilief sehen. Abrupt blieb er stehen.

„Merlin ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte dieser skeptisch.

„Ich muss Lady Rowena nach. Lass dir eine Ablenkung einfallen."

Merlins Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl von déjà vu. Als er das letzte Mal „ablenken" sollte, war er drei Mal am Pranger gelandet. Arthur sah den finsteren Blick.

„Hör zu, ich weiß was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du für mich gelogen hast, aber das ist wichtig! Bitte, ich brauche die Antwort!"

Merlin war… überrascht. Arthur hatte ihn gebeten? Vielleicht war geschockt das passendere Wort. Er sah Arthur in die Ernst blickenden Augen und seufzte.

„Geht."

„Danke."

Uthers Sohn nickte ihm zu, drehte sich um und folgte Lady Rowena, die die Stadt mittlerweile verlassen hatte. So entging ihm der ungläubige Ausdruck auf Merlins Gesicht und ein erneutes Seufzen. Merlin wusste genau wo das Enden würde, besser nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.

Rowena stand auf dem Hügel und sah sich das Tal, in dem Camelot lag, noch einmal an. So wie am Tag als sie angekommen war. Vielleicht würde sie es eines Tages wiedersehen, nach Uthers Tod. Sie begann auf den Wald zuzugehen.

„Lady Rowena, wartet!"

Sie blieb stehen und sah sich nach der Stimme um. Der Prinz hielt vor ihr an und schöpfte Atem.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Für die Vergangenheit kann ich vielleicht nicht sprechen. Aber diesmal hätte ich anders gehandelt.", brachte Arthur heraus.

„Deshalb seid Ihr mir nachgerannt?", fragte sie mit einem belustigten Lächeln.

„Nein, ich muss Euch noch eine Frage stellen."

„Fragt."

„Ihr sagtet, dass ein guter König durch Loyalität und Mut regiert. Und die Magie wieder zurückbringen kann, wenn er einen starken Charakter und eine reine Seele hat. Aber woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich so bin? Dass ich die Macht dazu habe?" Er musste es wissen. Seine normalerweise arrogante Haltung war ausnahmsweise verschwunden. Verdrängt durch die Antwort, die seine Zukunft bestimmen konnte.

Die Lady antwortete ihm mit einem Lächeln.

„Wisst Ihr junger Prinz, ich hab eine alte Freundin in diesem Wald. Sie hat eine Pfeilnarbe in der Flanke, die eigentlich hätte tödlich sein müssen, aber sie lebt noch."

Zuerst war Arthur verwirrt, doch dann begriff er wovon sie redete.

„Ihr meint das Einho…?"

„Ihr seid getestet worden", fuhr Rowena fort, „und habt bestanden." Arthur sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich irre mich selten. Und lasst mich Euch versichern, dass meine Freundin sich in ihrem Urteil _noch nie_ geirrt hat."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, stolz, dass er tatsächlich den Mut gefunden hatte, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Arthur Pendragon. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Wald. Arthur sah ihr nach, er hatte seine Antwort bekommen.

* * *

So das war's. Schade eigentlich T.T

Aber ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen^^

So ein letztes Mal darf sich jeder einen Keks nehmen XD

Lasst mir ein Kommi da (ihr wisst ich beiße nicht^^)

*Keksschüssel hinstell*

Bis zur nächsten FF


End file.
